The right girl
by BigG1999
Summary: Calzona one-shot


"You're so annoying" I laugh as we walk into her house.

"I know but you love me" She sticks out her tongue and ran upstairs to her room.

I quickly follow the Latina beauty. If only she knew I do love her. I love everything about this girl, her heart, her soul, her amazing personality. Her gorgeous body is just a bonus. It breaks my heart to know she doesn't feel the same way, being straight and all...

She knows I'm gay, we know everything about each other. She flops down on the bed and I sit on the edge, twiddling my hands.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight" I whisper, my shyness coming out.

She scoots closer to me, laying a hand on my thigh, "You're always welcome here, my door's always open for you."

She shoots me her perfect smile before continuing, "And remember if you want to talk, I'm an epic listener."

"Thanks, but not today" I mumble, hopping she won't notice my blush.

She bites her lip and nods.

Since Tim died, my parents aren't themselves. They are yelling at me and each other and just... I need to get away from there, it's easier that way.

I am so caught up in my own thoughts but the I notice that she hadn't moved her hand.

She must notice it at the same time as I do, because she pulls away a bit to quickly than what I would have liked.

"Sorry" She whispers.

I shrug, trying to play it off, "Whatever."

Pause.

"So..."

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

And it goes on forever. In all the years I've know this women we have never had an awkward moment.

Shit. This is my fault. It's okay... Okay? We just need something to talk about, right?

"Itoldthem" I blurt out.

"What" She asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I told them" I say again, slower.

"You told your parents" She asks, she knows what I'm talking about, she always does.

"I thought it might distract them and they would stop fighting" I say, looking down at an interesting piece of her carpet.

"What did they say" She asks, gently rubbing my back.

"Dad told me that I'm to young, that I'll find a man some day. I think he was drunk. My mom told me to get out of the house for a 'little while' whatever that means" I whisper, then bite my bottom lip, I will not cry, not now.

She is speechless.

"I just make everything worse" I whisper, and I hate that my voice cracked.

She moves down to the floor where I am staring. She places her hands on my shoulders and my blue eyes meet her brown ones.

"Don't you say that. You do not make things worse, okay? Never say that again or I might just have to kick your tiny ass" She smiles brightly at me, causing a silent chuckle to go through me.

"In fact, you make everything better. Remember when I sprained my ankle last year? Everyone was all like 'Aw feel better' and they all make me feel like a cripple. Not you thought. You smiled, you have a super magic smile, well you smiled at me and said, 'Woh there tiger, can't run like you used to' and you ran away from me. You made me feel like nothing was wrong. Do you remember when Brownie died? You had a funeral for him and everything" She says.

"You loved that ferret..." I interrupt, blushing slightly.

She smiles, "Yeah, I did. Remember when Mark tried to jam his tongue down my throat, you totally beat the shit out of him!"

I chuckle nervously, Mark did have it coming... But it might have been the fact that I like her? I would have beat him even if he was a decent guy to be honest.

"Anyways," She continues, "The point is you're amazing just the way you are. If they can't accept you for who you are, well then who cares? Right? I mean they don't deserve a daughter that's as perfect as you then."

I don't know when I went for it.

I mean I do know, but I didn't decide to do it.

I just... I just leaned in and kissed her.

I jump up, my face surely red.

"I-I... S-so..." I stutter, I can't even speak, I just did that.

I can't believe I did. After years and years, I finally kissed her. Shit shit shit. She's going to hate me.

I kissed her! I did it! Finally! What took me so long? Those lips were so soft...

Her stunned face and silence speaks a million words, I slowly turn to walk out of the room.

I accidentally knock a picture of us off her desk. Well that shows it, out friendship is over.

I run, out of that room, out of the house.

I run all the way to the little park in out neighborhood. It is empty, as it is ten at night and most kids are in bed. I sit in a swing, gently swaying back and forth. Crap, it's freezing.

I should have grabbed my jacket on my way out. I cup my hands around my mouth and blow warm air into them, then hug myself, trying to keep warm.

A single tear runs down the side of my face. I let it out, all of my tears. Sobbing.

Why did I do that? I just lost my best friend because of my stupid gay feelings. What the hell do I do now?

I shove my hands into my pockets and sigh, the air in front of me is like a foggy light grey. I sure as hell can't go home, and I can't go back to Callie's.

I am pulled off the swing. My surprise combined with the fact I was unbalanced due to my hands in my pockets send me crashing forward.

Crashing into _her_

She wraps a arm around my waist, holding me up. She doesn't let go, which is fine by me. I look up into her deep eyes, they are unreadable.

"I..." I whisper, I don't know where to start.

Her lips crash into mine.

Though I'm confused as to what this means, I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around her neck and kiss back. Her arms around my waist, pulling me closer, even though I can't be any closer.

I don't care if it sounds cliche or whatever, but there is fireworks.

It is just us. Nobody else is in the world. It seems like forever but not long enough when she pulls away, her forehead resting against mine.

"You ran away" She whispers, opening her eyes.

Her eyes stare deep into my soul, I can tell she reads me like an open book.

"I... You're straight" I stumble over my words, still breathless from our kiss.

She smiles, "I just needed the right girl."


End file.
